


Heulen der Wolf

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [12]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran





	Heulen der Wolf

7 января 3г НР

 

Эва не любила темные цвета и не надевала черное со дня маминых похорон. Поэтому это платье было новым, только что из магазина, шелковое, закрытое, юбка чуть длиннее, чем она привыкла. И оно прибавляло ей лет десять, не меньше, особенно с учетом шляпки с вуалью в имперском стиле ( на Феззане можно было найти все что угодно). Но по большому счету, Эве было неважно, насколько идет ей это платье. Не о том думалось.

Военным проще - у них форма одинаковая на все случаи жизни. Для праздника - алые ленты через плечо. Для траура - черные, небольшие, не слишком выделяющиеся на фоне мундира. Не привыкли выставлять напоказ, им не полагается. Ни на мундире, ни на лице.

Эва взяла с гладильной доски мундир с красным плащом, и, аккуратно накинув его на руку, вошла в спальню.Вольф стоял у окна, одетый в форменные брюки и рубашку, и, казалось, не услышал ее шагов. За окном шел снег.

_“Снег, который день снег... Я только на Капче-Ланке видел столько снега. Да, только там... Я так хотел не отстать от тебя, Ройенталь, а теперь мне... догонять некого. Никто не сможет встать вровень с его величеством. И я достиг своего предела... ”_

Вольф медленно обернулся к жене:  
\- Когда мы служили на Капче-Ланке, - внезапно сказал он, без перехода, без приветствия, будто продолжая какую-то мысль, которая крутилась у него в голове до ее прихода,- мы каждый день могли умереть и были к этому готовы. Каждый день. И потом, когда перешли во флот. Нам так казалось, что мы готовы. И это было правильно - для нас тогда. Но когда война, казалось, закончилась, я не сразу понял, как быстро мы отвыкли от этого. Я не мог даже представить, что может быть... - он замолчал, запнувшись на полуслове. Потом выдохнул: - Так.

_“Флот-адмиралы не погибали в бою. Они уходили в отставку или умирали от старости. Мятежников не хоронят по военному образцу - лучшее, на что они могли рассчитывать - могила на тюремном кладбище. Верным слугам кайзера воздавали почести, а не обходились закрытой церемонией. А я даже не смог решить сам, как следует поступить... Разрешать противоречия я никогда не умел. Я хорошо умел выполнять приказы. И только.”_

Эва подошла к мужу, по пути аккуратно положив выглаженный мундир на кровать, и крепко обняла его. Она понимала, что говорить ничего не надо, просто дать ему временную передышку. Вольф сжал жену в объятиях, но несколько секунд спустя выпустил ее и подошел к кровати, чтобы одеться. Эва поглядела на часы - уже было пора выходить. И все-таки она прервала молчание вопросом, который ее волновал:  
\- Вольф, ты все еще уверен, что нам стоит брать маленького туда? Хайнрих может с ним посидеть, пока...  
Миттермайер посмотрел ей в глаза и произнес:  
\- Эва. У них обоих больше прав там быть, чему у нас. Понимаешь?

 

Она кивнула, не пытаясь больше возражать. Вольфу виднее, кому быть на церемонии. Эва вспомнила, что он сомневался насчет того, удастся ли сделать все как надо, по военному образцу. Звонил посоветоваться невесте его величества. Фройляйн Мариендорф успокоила главнокомандующего, что кайзер не будет возражать, если флот-адмирал Миттермайер проведет церемонию, как считает нужным, желательно без лишнего шума. “Его Величество, конечно, не сможет лично принять участие, это было бы политически неверным шагом, вы сами все понимаете...” Вольф выразил благодарность его величеству за разрешение и фройляйн за совет, но сам, похоже, все еще сомневался, что все пройдет как надо. И он никого не позвал на церемонию. Поэтому в машине с ними были только их мальчики, Хайнрих и Феликс. Малыш сначала вертелся на руках у Эвы, смотрел в окно, потом перелез на Вольфа, потом на Хайнриха и обратно, и за время поездки успел поплакать, поесть и даже немного повысить всем настроение. Но к тому моменту, как машина остановилась, Феликс крепко спал на руках юноши. Снова помрачневший Вольф вышел, помог выйти Эве, и повернулся к крыльцу.

_“Фройляйн Мариендорф намекала, что его величество не будет возражать, если кто-нибудь захочет прийти на церемонию. И все-таки я никого не позвал, не был уверен, что имею право. Просто перенес все заседания на завтра. Откуда же они узнали?...”_

Они все стояли там. Все, кто в данный момент был на Феззане. Мюллер, Меклингер, Айзенах, мрачный как туча Биттенфельд. Были и не знакомые Эве лица - видимо, из штаба Ройенталя. Военного министра, впрочем, не было, но его и никто не ожидал увидеть, никто не был бы ему рад. Вольф остановился, не дойдя нескольких шагов до стоящих впереди адмиралов, нашел взглядом Мюллера. Тот еле заметно пожал плечами: “Ну да, узнал, всем сказал, кому посчитал нужным, так надо было”. Миттермайер кивнул, соглашаясь со случившимся, и молча пожал всем руки. Потом, пропустив Эву и мальчиков, все прошли внутрь.

_“Да, адъютанты все подготовили как надо. Пройти на место, остановиться, отдать честь. Что же дальше... ”_

“А ведь я молилась, чтобы вам не пришлось сражаться,” - думала Эва, осторожно баюкая спящего малыша, которого она забрала у Хайнриха. - “Я никогда, никогда так не боялась, ни разу, никакой другой противник, даже адмирал Ян не был так страшен для моего Вольфа. Против врагов с той стороны Коридора, Вольф уезжал сражаться, не желая им проиграть. А в тот раз... В тот раз он не хотел победы. Но и поражение потерпеть он не мог. И когда все поняли, что сражение неизбежно, не о том уже я молилась... И мой Вольф вернулся. И Феликс, внезапный дар богов... и Ройенталя. Спасибо вам, флот-адмирал Ройенталь...” - она посмотрела на капсулу с телом. Внезапно послышались чьи-то шаги и Эва, смахнув выступившие на глаза слезы, вместе с остальными обернулась к дверям. Вошедший мужчина был ей знаком, она запомнила его на новогоднем приеме - Артур фон Штрайт, адъютант его величества. Он приблизился и отдал честь главнокомандующему. Миттермайер машинально вскинул руку к виску.

\- Его величество кайзер Райнхард просил меня передать вам личные соболезнования в связи с вашей утратой, - голос Штрайта звучал вполне официально, как и полагалось.  
\- Я благодарен его величеству, - ответил Миттермайер, слегка наклонив голову. - Но Империя потеряла гораздо больше, чем я.

_“Да, Империя утратила гораздо больше. И ведь это понимаю не только я. Ройенталь, как же теперь без тебя?_  
Я.  
Без тебя.” 

Феликс завозился на руках у Эвы, чихнул и захныкал. От этого звука все присутствующие встрепенулись, гнетущее молчание, казалось, стало чуть полегче. Вольф обернулся и посмотрел на малыша. Это выражение на лице мужа Эва уже видела, но не так явно. “Если с мальчиком что-нибудь случится...”  
\- С Феликсом все в порядке, - вполголоса сказала она, - не волнуйся. Он просто хочет есть. Мы подождем тебя в машине, хорошо?  
Вольф кивнул, и Эва, послав ободряющий взгляд Хайнриху и сделав маленький книксен на прощание, пошла к выходу. Феликс вертел головой и хныкал все громче, готовясь требовать еду в полный голос.  
\- Ну тихо, тихо, сыночек, сейчас, сейчас,- успокаивающе бормотала Эва, ускоряя шаг.

_“В самом деле, пора заканчивать. Этот мемориал... Кажется, в нем впервые кого-то хоронят по-настоящему. Много, много черного мрамора. Нет, я ошибся, вон же могила Лютца, буквы еще не успели потускнеть. Надо же, я совсем забыл про Лютца. Остановиться, отдать честь. Да, Империя утратила намного больше.”_

Эва с малышом просидели в машине с четверть часа, когда наконец дверь открылась и Вольф с Хайнрихом наконец присоединились к ней. Миттермайер сел рядом, и сытый и довольный Феликс немедленно полез к нему на руки, вцепился в правый наплечник и серебряное шитье воротника. Темные мягкие волосы малыша скользнули по подбородку и щеке Вольфа и он невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Как котенок, - сказал Миттермайер, наблюдая за сыном, который сосредоточенно пытался оторвать верхнюю пуговицу мундира, видимо, чтобы засунуть ее в рот.  
\- Я же говорила, что с ним все хорошо. Верно, Хайнрих? - Эва решила растормошить и юношу. Тот кивнул и чуть расслабился наконец.  
\- С ним всегда все будет хорошо, Эва, - Вольф посмотрел на жену поверх головенки Феликса. - Иначе просто не может быть.  
Она кивнула, соглашаясь. Ей придется много сделать для того, чтобы муж научился принимать тот факт, что с ребенком могут быть всякие мелкие и даже крупные неприятности, без них никто никогда не вырастал. Но все это потом. А пока все будет хорошо. Она справится.


End file.
